Enchanted
by ValaMagic
Summary: Just something about Angela and the whole celibacy thing. Brennan offers some advice. Minor spoilers for Doctor in the Den


AN: This is just a little something i found half finished on my computer and thought i'd finish off and post. It's kind of a tag to Doctor in the Den but i suppose as long as you know Angela was trying out celibacy there's not really any spoilers. Enjoy.

Enchanted

The book appeared on her desk some time during her lunch break, at least that's what Angela assumed, as it had not been there when she'd left but was when she returned. The book was hardcover, but missing it's book jacket and all she could tell from the spine was that it was called 'Enchanted' which was emblazoned across the black cover in harsh red lettering. She shrugged, maybe it would distract her from her rampant sexual desires for a few moments.

When she flipped the book open a tiny handwritten note fell out: 'Hey Ange, I thought you might need this more than me right now. It might be able to offer you some release, besides I have others. Feel free to hold onto it for as long as you like. I find page sixty eight to be particularly arousing'.

The note wasn't signed but Angela knew who it was from, if it hadn't been for the handwriting then she would have guessed from the style. Doctor Temperance Brennan. At least she knew both what the book was and who it was from. Sex stories. Just what she didn't need she was sure. Then again if she was getting turned on by Clark Edison and tiger urine then maybe anything was worth a try.

She didn't flip straight to the page Brennan had suggested but instead let the book fall open to random pages taking in the odd word or phrase every so often that sent a rush of moisture to her core. After all if page sixty eight was as good as Brennan claimed then she'd want to be alone when she read it. Of course there was a chance that it wouldn't be her taste; after all there are as many different sexual appetites as there are people in the world.

She shoved the book into her drawer when she heard Cam's familiar footfalls heading towards her office, which were quickly followed by a view of the woman herself. Angela watched as her boss wandered in and slumped comfortably onto the couch in Angela's office. Damn, a social call, she only sat down when it wasn't work related. Which could mean only one thing: girl talk. Angela was not in the mood for girl talk, any other day yes. Except maybe with Brennan who despite being a genius could not grasp the concept of spilling her secrets to her best friend.

"How's the celibacy going?" not the question Angela wanted to hear.

"How's things with Michelle?" she countered hoping to distract the coroner.

"I asked you first"

"Badly"

"Hmm, I certainly don't envy you"

"That does seem to be the consensus" Angela agreed her eyes trailing over Cam's plump red lips, pursed ever so slightly and over the mildly crinkled but obviously expensive tailored suit that seemed to cling in all the right managing to be both professional and sexy at the same time. It wasn't until her eyes had traced the smooth contours of Cam's bare calves and flicked up to notice perky breasts peaking through her shirt that an amused cough told her she was staring.

"Oops" she muttered, her eyes picking a spot on the carpet to stare at, that at least was safe, there was nothing even remotely arousing about carpet. Except the way that Hodgins used to lay her in the middle of his huge living room and her bare back would caress the carpet with every thrust from him.

"I think I'm gonna go. Looks like being around you isn't safe at the moment" Angela had to agree as Cam disappeared out of her office no doubt to go and talk to Brennan or Hodgins or whichever of the many interns was floating around the lab. She tried not to think about who it was.

Her thoughts quickly returned to the little black book she'd hastily shoved into her drawer. Maybe Brennan was right, maybe she did need to release some of her sexual frustration the old-fashioned way, it certainly wouldn't be the first time. Besides it wasn't like anything else had worked.

She tried to forget about the book, but forgetting about the book meant thinking about her sexual frustration. Or worse, about Hodgins and Roxy. Her thoughts went back to the book, she wondered if there were any lesbian love stories in it and if they would resemble her relationship with Roxy, an old lover taken back after many years apart only to end in heartbreak. It was only fair, she'd broken Roxy's heart, now Roxy had broken hers. At least that's what she'd told herself, because the truth was her reaction had been instinctual and the moment it wore off Angela had realised that she wasn't all that upset that Roxy had broken up with her at all. In fact it was somewhat of a relief, she wasn't that person anymore, the artist who spent her time running around with the class lesbian and getting drunk at the local bar every night with her before going home and having sex until the sun came up or they collapsed exhausted.

When the time came Angela was out of the Jeffersonian before anybody else the little book tucked into her purse. The anticipation had driven her crazy all afternoon, she just hoped that the book could live up to her expectations.

She found herself running a warm bath and adding the scented bubble bath Brennan had given her for her last birthday having finally begun to acknowledge the aging of those around her, another response to Booth's presence in her life Angela assumed. With the water in the bath steaming and the little book sitting on the ledge she pulled her dress over her head dropping it on the floor before adding her underwear to the pile and slipping into the water.

Ten minutes later she was jumping out and pulling her recently discarded clothes back on, lunging for her car keys and racing out the door without even releasing the water from the bath.

"Bren, this is all your fault" she called slamming her fist against the anthropologist's door. In hindsight she was surprised Brennan was even home since it was barely six thirty and she was usually at the lab or out with Booth until much later.

"Hey Ange. You got the book I left you?" she asked opening the door looking confused still in her work clothes from the day.

"You're damn right I did" Angela yelled pushing past Brennan into the apartment.

"Are you angry?"

"Wow, those lessons you've been having with Sweets are really paying off"

"Is that sarcasm? Because it's really hard to tell"

"Ugh" Angela groaned and threw her hands up in surrender before collapsing onto Brennan's sofa.

"Ange?"

"I can't do it, okay"

"Do what?" She really loved Brennan to bits but sometimes the woman could be infuriating.

"Celibacy. I can't do it. I need to have sex"

"I can understand that. You are a very sexual person it's natural for you to want to satisfy your biological urges, however I believe that Sweets was suggesting you exercise your self control for a time. Though I find it difficult to understand why. I don't see how sex has any bearing on how a relationship progresses"

"Oh, I love you Sweetie" Angela couldn't help but laughing.

"Huh"

"You just amuse me sometimes"

"Oh, I wasn't trying to be funny though"

"I know. But Sweetie that's not the point"

"Right, we were talking about your inability to remain celibate. Didn't the book help?"

"No! It just made it all worse, I need to have sex now, stuff Sweets and his idea of forming healthy relationships. Please Bren" It was only in that moment that Angela realised why she'd gone to Brennan's and that it wasn't because of the book.

"But Ange we decided we wouldn't do that again"

"I know, that's why you have to know how desperate I am to be even thinking about it, and you're the only one it wouldn't change things between. You're rational, it's just sex. Please"

"Fine. I suppose that sexually I too need some release. This could be a welcome distraction" Brennan agreed her hand unconsciously smoothing her jacket over her abdomen sending Angela's mind into overdrive.

"Thankyou Bren" She was across the room to her friend in two short bounds her arms wrapped tightly around the anthropologist and occasional lover "You know I love you right"

"Yes, you have said that already this evening" Brennan agreed her fingers twisting easily into the artist's dark locks. It had been a long time since her and Angela had been lovers, and yet the woman was still so familiar to her, her mind recalled quickly the things that drove her wild and the ones that didn't.

It should have been awkward, her turning up on Brennan's doorstep and begging for sex, but it wasn't. They didn't make it to the bedroom, instead their clothes were ripped off on the living room floor and Angela perched on the edge of the coffee table while Brennan's lips sought out her most private places. Brennan was perhaps the most talented lover Angela had ever had the pleasure of being with and her skill only seemed to improve with time, sometimes she wondered why they weren't actually together.

Angela couldn't think of going to Brennan as a booty call yet that's undeniably what it was. So instead she made it perfectly clear that despite her original intentions being completely selfish she would ensure that Brennan got just as much from the evening as she did. Her tongue and fingers swirled across Brennan's clit each gasp and moan only spurring her on, her rhythm increasing until she was sure her fingers were cramping, but she continued on relentlessly until Brennan was clenching around her fingers her eyes rolled to the back of her head and cheeks flushed.

For a long time they were silent lying on the floor of Brennan's apartment naked and barely touching except for their hands which were continuously dancing across one another in the space between them. Neither of them thought of whether Booth would appear at Brennan's door with a late night snack or what Sweets would say when Angela revealed she had failed her attempt at celibacy, because they certainly weren't telling him who she'd visited to relieve her strain.

It was Brennan who finally spoke first "You really didn't like the book? I thought you would, it's always reminded me of you" Brennan sounded hurt, she always did when she misjudged people, she tried so hard and yet so often she got it wrong.

"Oh no, that definitely wasn't the problem it was a little too good."

"Oh... Then what are you doing here?" Brennan was back to being confused.

"Sorry Bren you're going to need a new book"

"What do you mean?"

"I dropped it in the water when I orgasmed"


End file.
